


Dedsec is Back!

by Ovrlralex



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Watch Dogs: Legion, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Janice dare:Model and 2nd command of the dead sec cell of london. Age 29Tudor dorneanu:hacker,age 32Stephanie Wozniak:Albion contractor,age:30Ruth boyd:bear knuckle amateur,age 38Vincent olivares:Royal Guard,age 31Andreea  Nicoara:Bare knuckle amateur,age 28Sharon almaimani:paramedic,age 28Justin sawicki:football hooligan,age 56Alex MacNamara:drone expert,age 53Sofia Garcia:Bare knuckle  fighter.age 33Michelle lim:anarchist age 38Connacht Brady:Professional Hitman age 33Xinyi Yip:Spy age 30Marija lazic:Bare Knuckle Fighter Age:54Rebecca Hall:SIRS officer: age 32Jess O'connor:professional hitman age 36Hope Harris: Red elite Albion contractor age 38Naomi Pal:Elite Albion contractor age 38Ugne Urbonas:Elite Albion Captain age 29Melissa Divakaran:Elite Albion  Contractor age 32Sally Dorner:Elite Clan Kelly Enforcer(Heavy gunner)age 23Regina white:Bare Knuckle amateur age 33Liz Moss: Bare knuckle amateur age 35Josephine coleman:Albion Contractor age 33Janice Jarvinen:Beekeeper age 61Cassandra Gallet:Bare knuckle amateur age:47Jim Williams:Bare knuckle fighter,age 49Lawrence Gheorghe:Bare knuckle fighter,age:55Jen Gibbs:getaway drive,age:34Skye Mackillop:Stage magician,Age:39Karla Rivera:Bare knuckle Amateur Age 30Karen Tan:bare knuckle amateur ,age 54Finella Blair:bare knuckle fighter,age 45Hannah wilk:Bare knuckle fighter,age 35Molly sheilds:Bare knuckle fighter age 37Blanka Witkowski:Bare knuckle Fighter,Age:30Tiffany dickey:Anarchist,Age:23Gabrielle Golan:bare knuckle amateur,age:33Meena Ahmad:Construction  workers,age:35May Cunningham:street artist,age:28Wynn Affieck:protest leader age:37Min-sen jang:elite shotgun albion contractor,age:34Portia Robertson:Police Constable,Age:28Corinne Ng:Football Player,age:35Delaney Campbell:Lawyer,Age:28Rosemary  Zimmermann:Bare Knuckle fighter,Age:28Freya Sims:Albion security,age:37Karen sato:Albion security,age:28Cleana Donocan:Albion security,Age:32Muireann Holland:Albion security,Age:30Maichen chow:Albion security,Age:35Emily powell:Albion security,Age:34Susie young:Albion security,Age:29Meare kearns:sirs officer,age:36Melissa hall:Street artist,age:33Pamela  donahue:Albion security,Age:29Sarah Jang;living statue,age:34Sophie vermeulen:





	Dedsec is Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Janice dare:Model and 2nd command of the dead sec cell of london. Age 29
> 
> Tudor dorneanu:hacker,age 32
> 
> Stephanie Wozniak:Albion contractor,age:30  
> 
> 
> Ruth boyd:bear knuckle amateur,age 38
> 
> Vincent olivares:Royal Guard,age 31
> 
> Andreea Nicoara:Bare knuckle amateur,age 28  
> 
> 
> Sharon almaimani:paramedic,age 28
> 
> Justin sawicki:football hooligan,age 56
> 
> Alex MacNamara:drone expert,age 53
> 
> Sofia Garcia:Bare knuckle fighter.age 33
> 
> Michelle lim:anarchist age 38
> 
> Connacht Brady:Professional Hitman age 33
> 
> Xinyi Yip:Spy age 30
> 
> Marija lazic:Bare Knuckle Fighter Age:54
> 
> Rebecca Hall:SIRS officer: age 32
> 
> Jess O'connor:professional hitman age 36
> 
> Hope Harris: Red elite Albion contractor age 38
> 
> Naomi Pal:Elite Albion contractor age 38
> 
> Ugne Urbonas:Elite Albion Captain age 29
> 
> Melissa Divakaran:Elite Albion Contractor age 32
> 
> Sally Dorner:Elite Clan Kelly Enforcer(Heavy gunner)age 23
> 
> Regina white:Bare Knuckle amateur age 33
> 
> Liz Moss: Bare knuckle amateur age 35
> 
> Josephine coleman:Albion Contractor age 33
> 
> Janice Jarvinen:Beekeeper age 61
> 
> Cassandra Gallet:Bare knuckle amateur age:47
> 
> Jim Williams:Bare knuckle fighter,age 49
> 
> Lawrence Gheorghe:Bare knuckle fighter,age:55
> 
> Jen Gibbs:getaway drive,age:34
> 
> Skye Mackillop:Stage magician,Age:39
> 
> Karla Rivera:Bare knuckle Amateur Age 30
> 
> Karen Tan:bare knuckle amateur ,age 54
> 
> Finella Blair:bare knuckle fighter,age 45
> 
> Hannah wilk:Bare knuckle fighter,age 35
> 
> Molly sheilds:Bare knuckle fighter age 37
> 
> Blanka Witkowski:Bare knuckle Fighter,Age:30
> 
> Tiffany dickey:Anarchist,Age:23
> 
> Gabrielle Golan:bare knuckle amateur,age:33
> 
> Meena Ahmad:Construction workers,age:35
> 
> May Cunningham:street artist,age:28
> 
> Wynn Affieck:protest leader age:37
> 
> Min-sen jang:elite shotgun albion contractor,age:34
> 
> Portia Robertson:Police Constable,Age:28
> 
> Corinne Ng:Football Player,age:35
> 
> Delaney Campbell:Lawyer,Age:28
> 
> Rosemary Zimmermann:Bare Knuckle fighter,Age:28
> 
> Freya Sims:Albion security,age:37
> 
> Karen sato:Albion security,age:28
> 
> Cleana Donocan:Albion security,Age:32
> 
> Muireann Holland:Albion security,Age:30
> 
> Maichen chow:Albion security,Age:35
> 
> Emily powell:Albion security,Age:34
> 
> Susie young:Albion security,Age:29
> 
> Meare kearns:sirs officer,age:36
> 
> Melissa hall:Street artist,age:33
> 
> Pamela donahue:Albion security,Age:29
> 
> Sarah Jang;living statue,age:34
> 
> Sophie vermeulen:

Janice Dare slowly rocked her ale back after a long busy day of modeling and getting shot at by clan kelly and albion,when she first stared her time in dedsec she was more of a women who didn't like to get her hands dirty and want to serve as a poster girl,until she met the women she love,stephanie Wozniak, a rough tough,bar room brawler and former Albion contractor,,just the thought of Wozniak would melt her insides,toned body and good looks.

She noticed that stephanie Wozniak was drinking with the females of dedsec at their girls night out, the women inclueded all sorts from other Albion defects clan kelly defects,hitman, contruction workers, bear knuckle fighters,police officers living statues,anarchists, spise,beekeepers,street artists, stage magicians rogue sirs agents,paramedics, member if the parliament,DJs,protest leaders and getaway drivers.

The male members were busy with their boys night,the clan Kelly members that swelled the ranks kepted a low profile after the leader was killed and the our reddish brown headed arrgont model gave some of the members a chance to join the winning team and the same was for Albion. 

Janice dare smiled as the tough drunk came to her, their bodies were different as were their personalities,a short redish brunette haired women in her late twenties,a arrgont and cocky model with a lot handes to her in her years as a model even a prized sports car with the union jack pant job,a slim women with no abs and a delicate one at that,and stephanie Wozniak who was rough and tough a drunk but a living women,trained in with hand to hand and whiled her baton like a axe, a gunwomen and her knight and shinny armor.

She turned and saw Josephine coleman former Albion  
contractor hitting it with liz moss a BKL fighter,both blondes made out with one another and turned to see Hope Harris an elite albion contractor with her helmet beside her flirting with an sris agent redhead rebecca hall who blushed. 

"Care for another drink my supermodel,you should get bloody drunk for once,just cut loose."stephanie said earning and small grin as Janice finsher her drink and grabs the and snuggled with the brutish blonde who turned Janice's face towards her and kisses the model on the lips.

Rebecca hall and hope harris turned and smiled at their albion colleague making her move."Janice you makenot easy to fall head over heels with a Albion contractor,must be your good looks."rebecca said with a a laugh as she sips her drink.

Janice turned."dont wory,you get used to them when they see what dedsec had to offer,stick with me and you'll be head over heels,besides us posh snobbish women have to stick together rebecca,because i like my lovers to be Extra rugged."Janice said as she reached out and caressed the haw of stephanie Wozniak who growled. 

"Pfft,you may have single handedly taken out all divisions in the bare knuckle league but you have yet to match me."liz moss replied to stephanie Wozniak. 

Stephanie turned and flexes her right arm with a smirk."Your good but your rough style cant compete with skills of martial arts ."she said to liz who striked the right end of her hair as the other end was bald.

"Im looking forward to it in the ring."liz said raiseing a drink.

"Anytime liz,anytime ,anywhere."Wozniak said rasing her mug of ale and chugs it down and gitbyi her feet, and sized each other,both women showed respect as the raised an arm and hooks it around,Josephine and Janice both held onto their lovers as the model wanted to go to stephanie's home.

Josephine holds onto her new girlfriend liz and snuggles,as liz escorts her outside of the earl's fortune pub as it snowed,liz put on her gloves and took Coleman's hand.

Coleman smiled as she and liz started their stroll."You and your ego."she laughed as she nurge her elbow at liz's and the side haired blonde women chuckled. 

"Nothing wrong with letting know whi the pack leader in the blk circuit."Liz said.

"Yet you got beaten by a rugged female football player,Corinne Ng."Josephine said giggling.

"As the old saying gose,every squirrel fiinds a nut,when me and her lock horns again i will be the winner."liz said arrgontly with a smile.

Liz and Josephine smiled as they stoo and Josephine twirled the fighter around and and tilts her down and holds her in a her arms in a tango motion,Josephine hade a white t shirt and a army cargo jacket and blue jeans while her the flushed fighter who had a black spiked leater jacket,black leather pants,black laced boots and spiked gloves as well as a black shirt woth white designe and underneath was her gray blk sports bra.

"Have you ever tought of what you would do if the parliament shuts down all the bkl arena,have any back up plans?"Josephine said as she takes to the the near snowed field and places and both of them layed down,Josephine cuddled her lover while lifted liz's shirt and strokes the belly with the rightizz grabbed the hand and turned to the side.

"I doubt it would gone for good,but if so,i would like to either be a doctor or paramedic,or i can stay home,maybe you and i can get old and fat,heh."liz laughs.

"Please you make it a year in a non fighting job."Josephine said with a giggle. 

"Oh you got me,i'll give mma a chance,but i serious about us retiring and get old and fat tough love."liz said as Josephine grins a chill casued the blonde ponytailed women to shiver and both women got up to their feet to go to the subway station to take a tide back to liz's home.

"Feeling cold love,let me help you."lis siad as she removes her leater jacket and wraps it around Josephine's back."better?"liz asked and Josephine showed a sly grin.

"Not quite,i dont think it would take a jacky to satisfy me,need something upclose to my heart."Josephine said as liz took her coat and puts it on,smiling at Josephine and wraps her arms around her side and snuggled."thats much better,im feeling warm and toasty now,love."Josephine giggled ad liz licked her cheek.

*at the dead sec ring*

Marija and Karen tan lock up,as the middle age women lock up,and the seasoned veteran took karen down to the mat by the arm and applies an arm bar,marija wore her coad and bants woth her white and red bkl sports bra while karen wore a leather spiked jacket and black leggings and black sports.

The bkl divison are consider the bulk of the dedsec's team and marija was honored to me one of the heads of that divsion,she also had a crush with the women she had at her mercy,Karen was a powerhouse and she proves it as she delivers some gut punches,causing marija to move away in a gasp.

karen took advantage of that and rolled her and marija over and gets up and picked the fighter up and goes for some heavy strikes as marija blocked them with ease and went for a knee but amy moved away and grabs the short haired women by the arm and whips her to the ropes as marija grunted and turned as she bounced off the ropes and retaliated with a punched to karen's face but she gets a knee to the gut and both women fall over.

Both women shruged off their pain as they eyed each other and smiled with respect as the rolled around and lifted up and karen caught the arm and applies a standing armbar and twisted it as marija yelled.

"Come on love,submit or i'll break your arm."karen said and twisted the arm,she heard the clapping of of ruth boyd,Sofia garcia,regina white,karla rivera,andreea nicoara,pam davis, Gabriela golan,blanka witkowski,,molly sheilds and hannah wilks.

Most bkl women minus regina,marija and amy sported spiked leather jacket to showed their toughness.

karen lets go and and bite on the fingers as marija held back a scream and rams her fist at karen's gut and delivers some strikes as she gets to her feet and rams a knee at Karen's shin and follows it with a headbutt ,marija then hit a spin kick ro the side of the neck,causing Karen to move backwards and on her back.

"Good fight darling,i neary had you,but you are quite the slippery one."karen said as marija chukled and helped karen to her feet and as the two women blushed.

"Okay get a room you two,i need to get my crack into this."balaka said cracking he knuckles,the you black haired women was know as to scary to figh by her peers and a women who can whip any pretty girl into shape."now where is Janice dare?"

*At Stephanie Wozniak's home in southwark.*  
The copule left the bar for their evening of making out,both women showed no signs of boredom as they caresses each other,women women had back on to as Janice said ti was the color of the dedsec london cell now,both women had tight black pants and spots bras on but stephanie's was silver and their jackets were in the floor but Janice's was folded up.

Janice chuckled."Oh your so rugged i love it."she said feeling the jawline qnd the body,stephanie had a tanish body and Janice had a palelish like skin.

"So tone as well."jaince said as she continued to kiss her dearly.

"And your my sexy sassy supermodel,braggadocious as well."Stephanie Wozniak said,both of them were in love,while they have their connections,they had their flaws,stephanie is a rough drunk and Janice was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder.

Despite it all they do their best to push through all their problems and use it to motivaate them,Janice grined and giggled while stephanie blew her neck,slowly.

"I have a ideal, that can realy spice up are night,Janice,have you every get from the vibration of a motor?"stephanie asked and the model raised a brow.

"Not at all,but i always love to see your ares jiggle while you make you engine purr on your bike."Dara said licking her lips as she looked at the bike and hop to her feet and pulls the contractor to her feet and goes and gets on the motorcycle, stephanie sitting on forst while Janice getting behind her,with a smirk on her lips,she fired up the engine as both women purred as they felt the vibration, the redheaded model moans with laughter in her voice."Oh god i felt your ass vibrating. "

"You want more?"stephanie asked with a cocked eyebrow and Janice nodded and stephanie gave Janice her wish but she went into overdrive and creates a loud purrs with the engine, earning a loud moan from the model.

"Oh and while your entertain,i got an ideal to weaken Albion and clan Kelly further so London can be more safer then it already is after their leaders deaths."stephanie said .

"I was hoping you'd say it,lay it on me."Janice said.

"Im taking charge of group of our ex albion soldiers that joined and sally decided to do the same with a a small group of clan kelly."stephanie said and smiled as she felt her pants getting wet from Janice's cum.

"Ah,are you up for this mission,i dont wont anything to happen to you when they may kidnap you."Janice said feling relaxed and clam as she sweats from her excitement.,she got to her feet and goes to the counter to grab a cloth,pressing it on her face as she turned to stephanie.

"We are going to start at the hospitals first,then police stations,the inspector promised us that the officers rebeled against Albionas well so its an advantage for us,we also have some ctates of anmo and medical supplies from sharon's ambulance and a Albion convoy me and ugne taken, and that will carry is to our locations.

"For a fourth in command you have a good military strategy, but what me."janice said leaning back on the counter.

"You and i should take point with my fellow ex albion soldiers,im eager to get you ready,you want be a little supermodel anymore, but my a hot badass."stephanie said laughing as she walked towards janice and kissed her.

"Always a motivator,and after this,we can have a little celebration sex,but please lay off the testosterone love,while i love a rugged women like you but body hair isn't my taste."Janice said as the couple giggled. 

The couple wore interrupted buy a honk and stephanie grabs the garage remote and opens the garage door as a limo was across the driveway.

"Sorry to interrupt your romance session but you got a traning session with blanka,Janice."corinne ng said,corinne ng was a posh ,cocky football player and a wealthy one at that,she and janice became fast besties due to their egos and their lesbianism,corinne attracted the hearts of two fellow dedsec members,meena Ahmed a construction worker and Freya Sims,a albion security women,she was born in london but her mother is chinese while her father was british.

Janice grins as she was handed her coat and christmas sweater while stephanie grabbed hers and put them on and ran to the limo and saw that Barbara and meena was next to their girlfriend.

"You aren't spoiled for choice my friend."Janice said as stephanie and the rest laughed.

"When you are the best at football,men and women will want someone like me."corinne ng said with a shrug as the auto drive was turned on and took them back to the headquarters.


End file.
